theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Goodbye, Gizmo
Plot Summary When Gizmo, the class guinea pig passes away, the students put on a funeral ceremony for him in the school courtyard. Quotes in the episode Ronnie Anne: "Alright, 3 out, nobody on, play's to 1st." Ronnie Anne kicks the kickball over to where is standing. Ronnie Anne: "Hey, come on, am I the only 1 playing here?" Lincoln: "Sorry, Ronnie Anne, I just can't get my mind off Gizmo." Clyde: "Yeah me neither, Lincoln, I just keep thinking about how he used to run around all day and night," Rocky: "and how he used to tickle my face with his light brown and white furs," Rusty: "and how he used to zip around through my maze without ever getting lost, I kept trying to tell myself he was just 1 hunk of a celebrity guinea pig, but who am I kidding? Gizmo was super special to all of us." Ronnie Anne: "Super special? he was a guinea pig, go right down to the pet shop and they got a lot of them, they're all of the exact same." Rocky: "Maybe to you, Ronnie Anne, but to me, he was very special, he was my good friend and I--Up I killed him, I pushed him too hard with that squeaky rubber cucumber." Rocky: Wildly Clyde: "Oh come on, Rocky, it wasn't your entire fault, I was the 1 who gave him that pathetic distilled water." Ian: "No, it was those cheese and garlic croutons, his poor little heart couldn't take so much flavoring." Ronnie Anne: "Look, if it makes all of you feel so much better, you all killed him, alright? now can we play around?" Lincoln: "Come on, you guys, it's nobody's entire fault, it was just his time to go." Rocky: "I know, Lincoln, I just wish I could've said goodbye to the little dude." Zach: "It's too late right now." Lincoln: "Oh yeah? says who?" Rusty: "It seems pretty obvious, Lincoln." Lincoln: "Hey, it's not too late to say goodbye, Gizmo was our good friend, I say we give him a funeral ceremony." Ronnie Anne: "A funeral ceremony? for a guinea pig?" Clyde: "Oh yeah, give the little dude a proper send-off." Ian: "A memorial service to share our heartfelt sentiments." Lincoln: "We'll get some other classmates to help all of us, it'll be super thrilling." Clyde: "Let's all do it." Ronnie Anne: "Why do I get the feeling my entire day just got destroyed?" Meanwhile with Marvin and Ethan....... Marvin: "Sorry, you guys," Ethan: "we're book solid," Marvin: "we got a bomb shelter for that new social studies teacher." Rocky: "But this is for Gizmo." Marvin: "Gizmo?" Ethan: "the guinea pig?" Marvin: "why didn't you say so?" Ethan: "Gizmo was a super good digger," Marvin: "we'd be honored to help all of you out." Now with Lynn, Maya and Diane....... Lynn: "A funeral ceremony for a guinea pig?" Maya: "Well, I do need a new outfit," Diane: "something black," Lynn: "plus a cap and a veil." Maya: "I'll get some sneakers and matching bags." Now with Francisco....... Francisco: "This is the best plot at Great Lakes City Middle School, something like this would set you back, but 'cause it's for Gizmo, you can have my all-in-1 burial package at a mere 2 bucks over cost." Lincoln: "Then you got yourself a deal." Ronnie Anne: "Hey wait just 1 minute, I'm not giving up any of my ice cream cash to bury a little fuzz ball." Rocky: "Oh come on, Ronnie Anne, it's for Gizmo." Marvin and Ethan begin digging Gizmo's grave. King Harvey shows up. King Harvey: "Hey, what do you guys think your doing over there?" Francisco: "Whoops, I gotta go." Lincoln: "Hey, King Harvey, Your Highness, we were just-" King Harvey: "Digging a grave in 8th grade territory? how dare you, take them right over to the dodge ball wall." Lincoln: "But you don't understand, Your Highness?" Rocky: "we're having a funeral ceremony for Gizmo." King Harvey: "For Gizmo? the guinea pig? I didn't even know he was seriously ill, why, when I was a 6th grade student like yourselves, I used to speak to Gizmo and tell him all of my hopes, dreams and visions, of course you can bury Gizmo here, in fact, I, King Harvey, will give the most perfect eulogy." Ronnie Anne: "What's with you people?!? have you all gone crazy?!? it's a guinea pig, a dumb, crazy little, insignificant $3.49 guinea pig!" Ronnie Anne storms off in annoyance. King Harvey: "What's going on with her?"